Tayuya's Bad Day
by W01fPack
Summary: Tayuya has a really bad start to her day and decides to go and see if her boyfriend can't turn it around. Lemon, 18, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto.**

Tayuya was having a very, very bad day. It had started with her having to be up at four in the morning. Which was at least four hours too early in her opinion.

She was up to go see her parole officer who had demanded she come in for a surprise drug test. Which she didn't even understand why, she was an ex-enemy ninja not some drug fiend.

After a two hour drug exam, Tayuya thought she'd be free, but was mistaken when an anbu appeared before her and told her that she was to report to Hokage Tower.

Upon arriving she was quickly led inside to see Tsunade. Apparently for her official release a lot of paperwork needed to be done, and Tsunade wasn't going to suffer through it alone. Three hours later she finally finished with the last page.

You would think that was that, she could leave maybe get a bite to eat and nap the rest of the day away, but no. The powers to be decided to have her forget her wallet at home, and having gone back she discovered some very loud construction happening right outside her door.

Inside the noise wasn't any quieter, so sleep was out of the question. Food apparently was also a big no as her fridge was empty and her wallet was bare.

"God Fucking damn it all to HELL!" Tayuya yelled as she threw her wallet down. "This is just great."

Walking to her coach Tayuya fell flat onto it and tried to drown out the noise with a pillow.

'Fuck to day!' Tayuya though as she peeked from under the pillow to the clock. 'It's barely ten thirty! God damn it…'

Tayuya was just about ready to write off the whole day when a thought occurred to her. 'What is to day?'

Getting off the coach Tayuya walk over to the calendar she kept on the wall. It was Tuesday, though not just any Tuesday. Today was the day Naruto got three days off in a row.

A smile formed on Tayuya's face. She had forgotten that he was off and so far that day had given her plenty of reasons to go see him and unwind.

A mischievous smile replaced her happy one. She couldn't wait to leave the rest of the day behind her. Walking out her door Tayuya made a beeline for Naruto's apartment.

Naruto at this point was just barely up. He was at his frigid looking for something to eat.

That was when he heard the front door open. He always locked it so that meant it could only be one person.

"Hey Tayuya, why are y…" Naruto began to say before bolting for the window. He could feel it in the air, Tayuya was having a bad day, and that meant she was here to unwind.

He had just made it to the window when kunai went whizzing for his head. Ducking Naruto changed direction only to have Tayuya right on top of him. Rolling Naruto lunged for the door. He was almost free, he just had to get out the door and…

Naruto opened his eyes, it was like a fog had lifted. "Damn it Tayuya! You used a genjutsu, you know I'm not good with those.

"Well if somebody didn't try and pussy out on me!" Tayuya said from her position on the floor. "Besides don't most guys have to beg their girlfriends to do this? You should be thanking me."

"Tayuya I love yea, but your oral fixation is going to kill me." Naruto said from his position on the coach. He wasn't tied down or anything but he knew the futility of trying to run.

"It's not a fixation! I just like the feel of it. Besides your the one who suggested I try it." Tayuya said as she unbuckled his pants.

"Hey I was willing to wait for your legs to heal fully, but no you just couldn't believe that I was fine without sex. You wheeled yourself into that love hotel." Naruto shot back as Tayuya pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift motion.

His semi hard cock came into view causing Tayuya to smile as she cupped his balls in her hand. Massaging them gently, willing him to full mast.

"Yea but you're the one who wouldn't fuck me."

"Cause you're legs were still healing, every thrust would have hurt you just as much, if not more, than what actually felt good!"

"Hey you know I'm a sadomasicist. I would've gotten off twice as fast." Tayuya said as she brought her lips to his balls.

Taking one in her mouth Tayuya ran her tongue over the heavy orb. 'It's heavy, he hasn't jacked it in a while.'

Tayuya moaned in glee, while Naruto closed his eyes honesty enjoying the sensation.

"Fuck mmm, Tayuya I'll spank your ass bloody red right now if you want but don't you dare try and tell me that fucking you while your legs were still fucked was a good idea."

Tayuya ran her tongue up his length. Letting her tongue run around the tip, pushing the rest of the foreskin out of the way and letting his head out.

"Yea well, we weren't leaving until you emptied these big round balls of their hot thick cum." Tayuya said giving him a little squeeze enjoying a little dirty talk as well. "And you choose to do it down my throat and right into my stomach. You have no one to blame but yourself. Now shut up and moan, we're not stopping until you're shooting blanks!"

And with that Tayuya engulfed his member, taking straight to his balls.

Naruto moaned and placed his hand on Tayuya's head.

It really wasn't that he didn't like getting blowjobs from her, it was far from the truth. The problems came when she got into a mood and was having a bad day.

She would find him and suck on his until it felt like his dick would actually fall off.

Apparently something about suck his cock just relaxed her, which lead to her doing it for hours at a time.

And now was no different. She slowly brought her head back up, letting her tongue write S's all the way up.

She ran her tongue over the very tip. Teasing him, she wanted to make him cum fast so he would be sensitive. She loved his reactions when she deepthroated him right after cumming.

She moved his balls up and down, trying to force his cum into his shaft.

She began to bob her head in short strokes letting him slide against her tongue.

Naruto groaned as he stroked the back of Tayuya's head.

She sped up her motions, bringing him closer and closer. She could feel the cum building up.

With one final push Tayuya deepthroated him pushing him into her tight throat, Naruto came.

She loved the feel of his pulsing member in her throat. Slowly she slid back so she could taste his cum on her tongue.

Naruto had his eyes closed, his mind buried in the sensation. It had been a good week since he had a chance to relieve some stress and from the feeling of it, Tayuya was enjoying everything second of it.

He could feel her letting his cum pool only to gulp it down. This caused her throat to suck on his tip which made a slight suction that just kept him cumming.

Tayuya was in heaven, she loved the salty tang that was his cum. Feeling him about to finish Tayuya let his cock slip from her mouth. Though it bounced and sprang right back, laying across her face.

One final shot escaped Naruto's cock, it oozed from his tip and slid down Tayuya's face. Catching it in her hand Tayuya looked Naruto right in the eye before pouring it into her mouth, smiling she showed him her tongue, showing that she had eaten every last drop.

"God I love you."

"Of course you do."

"Why don't we take this to."

"Don't even try to sweet talk your way out of this. I'm going to suck you until you're dry shooting down my throat, so man up lover boy cause here comes round two." Tayuya said as she deepthroated Naruto's now sensitive cock.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as his hips buck.

Tayuya smiled as she bobbed her head. 'Blowjobs always made bad days better.'

**Just a short little story. Tell me what you think. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

Tayuya wheeled herself down the street, frustration obvious on her face.

Tomorrow was Naruto's birthday and she had yet to find him a present.

"Stupid bastard. Why couldn't he be like a normal boyfriend and just fuck me. Cause that would be too easy, can't make my life easier."

Turning Tayuya wheeled herself inside the open door of a store. Completely missing the red faces of those passing by that heard her mutterings.

Looking around Tayuya saw clothing and little accessories.

'He does need something to wear that isn't orange… god I'd kill him if he bought me just regular clothes.'

Wheeling deeper into the store Tayuya saw a display case filled with wallets.

'Maybe I could get him a more mature one.'

Looking through the selection Tayuya sighed. "None of these are any good."

"Oh, hello Tayuya."

Jumping a little Tayuya looked to her left. "Oh hey Shizune how's it going?"

"Fine, with Sakura not having to work on your rehab any more I've had a lot less work and more free time."

"Free time, don't you mean play time with that boy toy of yours." Tayuya said teasing Shizune into blushing.

"He's not a boy toy."

"And yet you're not denying it."

Shizune blushed harder. Taking a moment Shizune composed herself. "How are you and Naruto getting along?" She asked hoping to change the conversation.

Tayuya's mischievous smile turned into a frown as she was reminded of her dilemma.

"Oh no, what's wrong? You two didn't have a fight did you?"

"What? No, well yes and no. Don't worry about it, right now my problem is was to get him for his birthday."

"You could get him ramen coupons."

Tayuya just gave Shizune a look.

"Ok may not coupons."

Shizune seemed to think for a moment and then a small blush formed on her face, though she quickly shook it away.

"You had an idea, didn't you." Tayuya said not about to let Shizune tell her no.

"Yes… though I'd rather not say." Shizune said as she fidgeted under Tayuya's gaze.

"Listen Shizune I literally have nothing. His birthday is tomorrow. Don't hold out on me."

Shizune seemed to way her options before an internal battle seemed to be lost.

Shizune mumbled something, face red, head turning away, obvious embarrassment upon her face.

"Shizune if you don't speak up we'll be here all day." Tayuya said annoyed.

Shizune groaned and then sighed.

"You remember that problem you told me about."

"Which one, I have many problems."

"The one between you and Naruto."

Tayuya thought for a moment and then it dawned on her.

"Oh you mean how he wouldn't."

"YES. That problem."

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Well?"

Shizune leaned in and whispered into Tayuya's ear.

Tayuya's eyes widened and even her face became a little red. If she wasn't hearing it herself she would have never believed Shizune had suggested it.

"Oh my god. That perfect!" Tayuya yelled as she started to wheel herself toward the door.

Shizune was left standing alone face red as a tomato. She was just happy Tayuya was too distracted to ask questions.

Composing herself Shizune made to finish her shop.

The next day Tayuya was outside Naruto's apartment glaring at the stairs.

"Yo shithead! Get your ass down here!"

Naruto's front door was thrown open has a half dressed Naruto jumped the railing and landed in front of Tayuya.

"Shh! Are you trying to get me evicted?"

"That would be a pretty good birthday present, though sadly for you that's not it. Here." Tayuya said handing him a small box. "Happy birthday Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he took it. "Thank I love it."

"You didn't even open it."

"It's from you, I'm happy just from the thought."

"Don't get all sappy with me, just open the damn box." Tayuya said trying to hide her smile. She was a sucker for those stupid but romantic lines. Not that she would ever admit it.

Naruto meanwhile removed the wrapping paper and then removed the lid from the book.

Looking at it Naruto picked it up, not sure what to make of it.

It was a small pink remote. It had on off switch and a max and min wheel. There was nothing else in the box, and Tayuya wasn't holding or hiding another box.

"Why don't you turn it on and see what it goes to." Tayuya said with an innocent smile.

With not much else to do Naruto flipped the switch.

Nothing happened. Naruto looked are and then back to the remote.

"Tayuya what is this." Naruto stopped, looking at Tayuya Naruto saw a blush form on her face. She was squirming more than usual in her seat.

Buzzzzzzzzz….

Naruto's eyes widened when his ears finally landed on the sound.

"Since you won't fuck me, I decided to get something that will. Mmmm, this way you don't have to feel like you're not being fair to me and we can have more f-fun together." Tayuya managed to say fighting back her moans.

Naruto created a clone. He quickly picked Tayuya up, while the clone got the chair.

Moving quickly Naruto brought Tayuya up to his apartment.

As soon as the door was closed Naruto kissed Tayuya.

Forcing his lips onto hers. Moving to the coach Naruto careful positioned her legs all while never breaking the kiss.

A minute later they broke apart for air. Tayuya moaned enjoying the continuous stimulation.

Naruto spun the wheel. Tayuya's body jumped. A moan tried to escape her lips but was stopped by Naruto's getting in the way.

With one hand he held the back of Tayuya's head not letting her escape his assault. The other spun the wheel from high to low and back again. Teasing her, bringing her close but never letting her go over the edge.

Tayuya moaned into Naruto's lips. Letting her hands roam his bare chest.

Sitting in his lap Tayuya could feel his member pushing into her rear.

Tayuya broke away. "Why can't you just AH mmmm, fuck oh god."

Naruto started to kiss she again having spun the wheel to max.

Tayuya shook in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tayuya road out her orgasm, wishing to god Naruto would throw her down then and there. Rip the shorts from her ass and plow it like she could walk again.

"Fuck me!" Tayuya demanded between kisses.

"Not till. Your. Legs mmm. Heal." Naruto said not budging.

Tayuya growled into his lips. Though it quickly became a moan, due to Naruto messing with the wheel.

Pulling away Naruto stared at Tayuya's heavily breathing form.

"How long do the batteries last?"

"Don't know. Ha, few hours. Mmmaybe."

"Guess we'll just have to find out." Naruto said pulling her into another kiss. He was going to fully enjoy this present.

**Hope you like this one. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Oh FUCK! That was good." Tayuya said leaning back onto Naruto's chest.

Laying out across him, she enjoyed the rise and fall of this breath, still slightly ragged. The feel of the cool air across her skin. His rough hands still holding her hips firmly in place. And most of all the pulse of his rod still inside her.

Reaching her arms over her head, she grabbed his face and pulled it toward her own.

They kissed deeply, embracing the warmth of each other.

Suddenly Naruto started to rock his hips again, causing Tayuya to moan into his lips.

Tayuya wanted nothing more than to sit there and let him, but she had a mission in the morning and couldn't afford what would come next.

Breaking away Tayuya sat up. Inadvertently pushing him in deeper and causing both to moan.

Though Naruto's joyful sounds quickly became those of discontent.

Tayuya didn't stop at just sitting up. She was now up off him and grabbing her panties off the floor.

"Hey why'd you stop? I thought we were going to go another round."

"Believe me, I'd love to. Hell I want to, but I got a mission tomorrow."

"So."

Tayuya sighed, looking back at him, she saw him at full mast with no signs of an end in sight.

"Naruto you know I don't have your stamina. If we keep going, I won't want to stop even if I should. One thing will lead to another, and suddenly I won't be able to walk tomorrow and I'm not explaining to Tsunade why." Tayuya said as she got up and pulled the thin lace on.

"Oh come on, just a little more won't cause any problems."

"No Naruto, now hand me that shirt before you jump my tits."

"I wasn't staring that much was I?" Naruto joked accepting his fate of unanswered hornyness. If Tayuya was done, Tayuya was done and there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Don't worry, I like it when you stare. Just can't risk it tonight." Tayuya said with a smile accepting the shirt.

Putting it on Tayuya made her way to the door.

"Got anything in your fridge?"

"I don't know let's see." Naruto said getting up and walking past Tayuya out of the room.

"Not even gonna try putting on some pants?"

"My dicks too big for pants, whose fault do you think that is?"

Tayuya just shook her head walking after the blond. "Cocky bastard."

In the kitchen Naruto was looking through the frigid.

"Anything edible?"

"I don't see anything but you can take a look." Naruto said moving out of the way.

Going to the sink Naruto filled a cup with water. He was about to have a sip when he noticed the most distracting thing.

Tayuya was bent at the waist, reaching for something in the back of the frigid.

Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from the red lace as it comfortably stretched across the worlds most beautiful ass.

Due to their earlier fun Naruto was still relatively hard, but now it was like having a steel pipe between his legs.

"Damn it Tayuya!" Naruto yelled still not looking away.

"What? What I do?" Tayuya asked looking back at him, still bent over.

"You told me we were done and now you're trying to seduce me?"

"How am I…? Oh, ha god look at that. You could play baseball with that thing."

"This isn't funny."

Leaving the frigid Tayuya walking over to Naruto.

"It kinda is. Damn, if only I didn't have a mission tomorrow. I'd let you pound me through the mattress with this thing. Tayuya said grabbing a hold, giving him a gentle pump.

Naruto moaned.

"You like that?"

"Yess mmm."

"Well too bad." Tayuya said with a laugh as she let go and turned away. She loved messing with him.

Suddenly Naruto spun Tayuya around and pulled her close. His cock pressing firmly into Tayuya's abdomen.

"Tayuya please." Naruto begged. The need obvious in his eyes.

"I have a mission."

"Fuck the mission."

"What about Tsunade? I know that look in your eye. I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow if we do this. And I'm not going to be explaining why."

"I'll deal with Tsunade."

"Promise."

"On me being hokage."

"Alright, I'll hold you to."

Naruto lifted Tayuya up and kissed her, cutting her off. Tayuya melted into his lips.

'Fuck it.' Tayuya thought as her hand moved down and started pumping his rod again.

Naruto's hands meanwhile tried to roam Tayuya's body, but were impeded by her shirt. Without a second thought the cloth was ripped in two and left to the floor.

One hand then found the soft flesh of her chest while the other took a hold of her firm ass.

Tayuya loved it when he got like this. The need he had for her. She never felt more sexy or loved.

Breaking from their kiss, Tayuya looked into Naruto's eyes and shivered with delight.

Naruto surprised her by suddenly spinning her around and bending her over the counter. Reaching forward Naruto pulled Tayuya back so her back was arching.

Moving her panties to the side, Naruto plunged in.

Both moaned. Tayuya from the fullness, Naruto for the heat and squeeze.

His hips moved on their own. He growled as he slammed into her.

Tayuya moaned. One second he was passionately kissing her, the next he was fucking like an animal in heat.

Tayuya was close, she could feel it coming. She started to brace herself. She started to pull at the feeling, willing it to over take her.

Then Naruto's pace change. He started to move slow, to press into her as deeply as he could go.

"Fuck! Bastard I was just about… mmmm god."

"Shut up!"

Naruto pulled Tayuya off the counter and flush with is body.

"We're going at my pace, you don't like it, I suggest you learn too."

His voice was like a growl. It was rough and deep, and it dug into Tayuya's mind like a drug.

Her whole body spasmed with pleasure.

She liked being in control when they made love, but she loved when Naruto decided he was in control. It was refreshing to change it up, and not to mention fun.

"And what if I don't shut up?"

"I won't let you be quiet at all instead."

"Mmmmm… I'd love to see Ahhh...Fuck!."

Naruto wasted no time in putting Tayuya back over the counter. With that same motion Naruto slapped her ass.

The only thing louder than Tayuya's yell was the sound of the impact.

Naruto slapped it again, admiring how it jiggled under his hand.

"Bastard!"

On the third slap, Naruto noticed how tight she Started to get, how primal her moans had become.

"Ohhhmmmm."

"You like that don'tcha?"

Slap!

"Mmmmm yesss."

Slap!

"Beg for more."

Slap!

"God please Naruto! Spank me!"

Slap!

"Louder"

Slap!

"YES! PLEASE NARUTO! Ahhh SPANK ME!"

Naruto could hardly take it. With each slap she got tighter, with each cry she gave, his hips moved faster, her every plea for more fueling Naruto to give her more.

"Cum for me!" Naruto demanded. He wanted to feel her orgasm.

"YES! Ahhh mmmm… ha."

"Cum!"

"I'm, FUCK… CLOSE!"

"CUM!"

Tayuya's body violently convulsed. Her body clamped down onto Naruto, who began to shudder himself. His own orgasm hitting.

Pumping in, Naruto buried himself deep within Tayuya and held her close.

Time passed and Tayuya slumped against Naruto, exhaustion evident.

"God that was good."

"It's not over yet."

"What do you mean not over? You've gone sof…oh… wow. I… forgot how fast you reloaded."

"Yeah. Ready for round two?"

"As long as you remember you're dealing with Tsunade tomorrow...oh mmm, I'll take that as a yes."

"Get ready Tayuya, I'm gonna spank your ass bloody red."

"Oh ye.. Ahh!"

The next day, Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's office having yet to enter.

Tayuya currently was held in his arms princess style, glaring daggers into his skull.

Naruto gave her one last pleading look.

"You promised. Now man the fuck up you horny coward."

Naruto hung his head and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Tsunade looked up tiredly, before confusion came over her face.

"Naruto why are you carrying Tayuya? And why are you here, you should be heading off on a mission right now." Tsunade said pointing at Tayuya.

"I can't walk right now so I can't go on the mission."

"What? Why can't you walk?"

"Ask the future hokage." Tayuya said pointing her thumb up at Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Naruto expectantly, her eyes narrowing. "What did you do?"

"Um you see… we were… um Training! Yeah training and ugh ow."

Tayuya elbowed Naruto in the gut. "Hey if I wanted you to tell her a story, I'd have given you a script."

"You can't actually want me to tell her?!"

"Think of it as punishment for the pay I'm losing here."

Tsunade watched just wondering what the young couple were going on about.

"Naruto just tell me what happened." Tsunade said already thinking it was too early to be dealing with them.

"Fine! Though just so we're clear this isn't completely my fault."

"What do you mean "Isn't completely", this is completely your fault!"

"If you hadn't been dancing around flaunting that ass of yours I wouldn't have lost it."

"I wasn't flaunting it! And even if I was, that doesn't mean I was asking for it!"

"You're right you didn't ask, I did. And you said yes."

"Shut up both of you! Now Naruto what does Tayuya's ass have to do with her not being able to walk?" Tsunade yelled exasperated.

"She's too bowlegged to walk straight."

"What?"

"She's too bowleg."

"STOP. I heard you. I just…"

"He left my ass a bloody mess as well. Couldn't use that damned wheelchair even if I wanted."

"Why the hell do I have to deal with this." Tsunade sighed. She did not need to hear that so early in the morning.

Never did Tsunade expect as hokage that she'd have to hear her practical grandson tell her he literally fucked one of her kunoichi out of a mission.

**Ok so, I'm not sure if this one works with how I've written the other two chapters, so let me know what you think.**

**As for the request on Anko, K****urenai****, Naruto three way. I don't want to say no, but I can't say the chances are high. I only write when the idea comes to me, and even then I have to like it enough to write it down, and then like what I wrote down to even think of making it a story. For this chapter I wrote two other story ideas and hated both. This is the third and even then I'm not sure if it works.**

**Also as a side note, I really don't do three ways. I have written something similar, but it was less of a three way and more of two subs sharing a master. **

**On that note I do have a new idea with Temari and am wondering what you guys would think of a one shot type thing of a whole new story, not a chapter here, with her and Naruto. I also am willing to listen to those who think it would be better with S****hikamaru. It is going to be lemon.**

**Ok thats it, how you liked it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
